Lekarstwo na czar
Lekarstwo na czar (ang. Cure for a spell) - trzynasty odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz sześćdziesiąty piąty ogółem. Jest to finałowy odcinek sezonu trzeciego. W nim, Księżycowa Czarownica nieświadomie zamienia znaczki antagonistów. Nie wie jednak o prawdziwym przeznaczeniu... Opis Na początku widzimy odgarniające się chmury a potem Wiedźmę, która w świetnym, radosnym nastroju śpiewa piosenkę "Morning in Chaosville". Pod koniec piosenki, ktoś z góry zrzuca na nią pełno wody. Myślała, że to Chrysalis, ale ku jej zdziwieniu, widzi na moście Trixie ze znaczkiem podmieńca, która nie może uporać się z burzowymi chmurami i wichurą. Podczas rozmowy z Trixie dowiedziała się, że Chrysalis mieszka teraz w chatce Discord'a. Zdziwiona wybrała się ze Garblem do domu Discord'a. Zastaje tam Chrysalis i wielki magnetofon, z którym nie umie sobie poradzić. Chrysalis zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę "What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me". Następnie Wiedźma odwiedza Mroczny Kącik, a w nim zastaje Discord'a starającego się rozbawić wesołe i redosne kucyki. Ma on brązowy, bok Gildy. Następnie widać Gildę, która wyraźnie nie daje sobie rady z pracą na farmie Black Crystal. Jej grzywa stała się prosta, a sierść bledsza. Na zbliżeniu widać płaszcz Sombry. Potem widzimy Sombrę, który nie radzi sobie z robieniem pokazów i szyciu w butiku "Czarna Łza", na boku ma znaczek Trixie. Ponownie na samym końcu pokazana jest Trixie, nie mogąca zapanować nad pogodą, która co chwilę się zmienia. Wiedźma zrozpaczona wraca do domu i dochodzi do wniosku, że Klejnoty Dysharmonii się pozamieniały. Wtedy przypomina sobie, że niedawno Królowa przysłała do niej niedokończone zaklęcie Stellar'a Night'a Wizard'a i prosi by je dokończyła. Przez przypadek ona wymówiła to zaklęcie przy Klejnotach Dysharmonii i niczego nie zauważyła, ale teraz uświadomiła sobie co zrobiła. Idzie na górne piętro, do swojego pokoju i śpiewa wesoło-smutną piosenkę o swoich "głupich antagonistach" i o tym, że musi poradzić sobie i odwrócić jakoś to zaklęcie. Garble próbuje ją pocieszyć, mówiąc, że to są jej antagoniści i na nią liczą. Ona przyznaje mu rację i postanawia, że trzeba przywrócić ich, wtedy odzyskają one swoje przeznaczenia. Po pewnym czasie Wiedźma spotyka na ulicy Discord'a, który informuje ją o wyprowadzce do Chaosdale. Kucyk prosi ją, żeby poszła z nią do jej domu, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje z Królową. Zastają ją tam spoconą, przestraszoną Chrysalis, która na siłę, próbuje coś skomponować. Pomaga jej Discord, który wkłada płytę i przekładając przyciski, tworzy spójną całość. Wtedy odzyskuje swój własny, ciemnobrązowy bok. Wiedźma mówi, że jeżeli chcą dobrej reputaci, to muszą pomóc reszcie. Wtedy zaczyna się następna piosenka: "True or False". W trakcie jej trwania, wszyscy odzyskują swoje prawdzie przeznaczenia. Wszyscy mają na sobie naszyjniki z klejnotami. Po chwili Wiedźma otrzymuje błysk w głowie, i dokańcza zaklęcie. Nagle z klejnotów, zaczynają wydobywać się iskry, a Wiedźma zostaje teleportowana do otchłani Słońca. Tam spotyka Króla, który opowiada o jej pomocach w zwalczanu dobra, w postaci piosenki. Po chwili kucyk przenosi się w dawne miejsce, jednak otrzymuje królewską zbroję i staje się stosunkowo wyższa. Okazuje się, że jest nową królową Chaoslandu. Król mówi, że Wiedźma wypełniła przeznaczenie, a potem urządza koronację.Na kturej mówi o jej osiągęciach a potem Wiedżma dostaje suknie i korone królowej. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki dodatkowe